galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Caldarian Republic
"On this day, our once separate tribes are no more. Our brothers and sisters were divided by war, culture, and standards of others. But no longer. We have come together, and are united as one. No longer are we the Caldarian Tribes; We are the Caldarian Republic!" -Ending of the original Caldarian Constitution. The Caldarian Republic is an oligarchical faction created eight hundred years ago, when tribes and city-states across the world came together to form one government. At first lacking stability or power, it has gone through multiple complete overhauls, the latest being the Greymalkin coup 48 years ago. With general stability, a somewhat competent government and an appeased people, the Republic has encountered few problems. Focusing more on science and dscovery than warfare, the military is small compared to some empires, but still capable enough to handle most threats to the Republic. History "'I swear, sometimes I can't even tell senator J'rok from a Greymalkin!' *Laughter* 'I know, right? Both are bumbling primitives!'" -Transcript from a prewar Caldarian talk show. The Caldarian republic was originally formed by the Caldarians, one of the newer native species to the planet. This government was generally stable, but encountered many problems. The Caldarians saw nature as sacred, and as such rarely ever touched a tree or forest without their Gods' permission. One hundred years ago the Caldarians made first contact with the Greymalkin, one of the oldest native species on the planet, but the newest sentient one. Looked on as primitive at first, within fifty years they had developed advanced technology that completely eclipsed most of the Caldarians'. At the time, one of the leaders, B'rack Amabo, had been retiring effective military technology to pursue "clean methods" of warfare. Out of fear, they ordered the slaughter of the Greymalkin. This initiated The Great War, a violent clash between the Greymalkins and the Caldarians. Eventually, after years of fighting with both sides taking heavy casualties, the incompetence of the Caldarians' leadership along with their restrictions towards nature gave the better armed, but much outmanned Greymalkins the winning advantage. When Caldaria Prime, the last city of the Caldarian species, was attacked, the last Caldarians on the planet were slaughtered, and the Greymalkins took control of the Republic. They overhauled it to make it more efficient than the previous system, established decent stability, and have been using the planet's vast and untapped resources to expand their empire. So far they have expanded to two planets and six moons, and are going farther every day. Environment The Caldarian Republic is based on the planet Caldaria. It has three moons in its orbit: Augment I, Augment II, and Augment III. A planet in the Raltixia system, it has a diameter of 30,245 miles. It holds millions of species of vegetation and animal life, and is rainy, moist and wet apart from the occasional desert. This has had an impact on the populations of the Greymalkin, although massive foresting projects are underway in order to develop the planet. It has almost no pollution, and a relatively dense atmosphere; 1.5x greater in relation to Earth's. Technology Coming soon. Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2 Category:Races